


Entre les gouttes

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gen, Rain, Short One Shot, Weirdness, let there be rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna enseigne à Ginny la relativité de la pluie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre les gouttes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Entre les gouttes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter ; _The Order of the Phoenix_ , _The half-blood Prince_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood  
>  **Genre :** gen/vaguement poétique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "dehors, il pleut" pour 6variations   
> **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

Le temps qui suit immédiatement la fin des examens est toujours plus ou moins chaotique. La période de stress achevée, les étudiants se dispersent complètement. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Après quelques recherches, Ginny retrouve Luna dans un coin du parc, pas loin des serres. Un endroit à l’écart, tranquille, où elle peut rêver à son aise.

« Luna ? qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- J’admire les nuages. Regarde, celui-ci ressemble à un Kneazle de Sibérie.  
\- Luna, il pleut.  
\- Oui, mais c’est seulement dehors.  
\- Luna, nous _sommes_ dehors. À l’extérieur. Et il _pleut_.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si c’était un problème ?  
\- Mais tu vas être trempée si tu restes là !  
\- Ginevra Weasley.  
\- Oui ? »

Luna s’adresse à elle d’un ton beaucoup trop sérieux, comme un professeur répétant pour l’énième fois la même explication à un élève dur du ciboulot.  
« C’est dehors qu’il pleut. Peu importe, qu’à l’extérieur la pluie tombe, si dedans il fait soleil. Si dans ton cœur il fait beau, alors tout va bien. »

Ginny essaie de comprendre comment tout ça peut bien marcher, pèse rationnellement le pour et le contre de ce point de vue. Mais les idées de Loony Lovegood ne sont pas rationnelles, on ne peut les appréhender ainsi. D’un côté il y a la perspective de la Pimentine, de l’autre le ciel gris dans lequel elle se demande comment Luna peut y voir des formes, quelles qu’elles soient.  
Quelque chose en elle hésite, remarque qu’on est en juin, que l’année scolaire tire à sa fin, que malgré la pluie qui douche leur coin d’Écosse il ne fait pas froid, d’ailleurs il n’y a pas de vent et il ne pleut pas bien fort après tout.

Et puis elle se rappelle qu’elle cherchait Luna parce que justement ces derniers temps il fait tout gris dans son cœur, ça ne va pas fort avec son copain. Et qu’elle était heureuse de la trouver là, son amie loufoque, parce qu’à ses côtés il fait toujours beau, parce qu’elle lui rallume toujours un drôle de petit soleil dans la tête même quand il pleut.  
Elle jette un dernier regard à ce ciel gris au-dessus de Luna.

Et finalement elle reste et s’assied à ses côtés.


End file.
